Meet The Holmes
by tearsofhappiness
Summary: Merlin Holmes is getting married. Merlin/Arthur, a bit John/Sherlock if you read it that way
1. Chapter 1

As John glanced out of the window through the gap in the curtains a black car with tinted windows pulled up outside 221B and the elder Holmes climbed out. Just a coincidence he told himself, Mycroft wasn't _that _good. He couldn't think of any reason why the politician should be at the flat, unless…

"Sherlock what did you do to annoy your brother?"

Sherlock emerged from the kitchen where he was no doubt re-establishing his mess experiments on the table John had earlier cleared.

"Once again John you look but do not observe he isn't here to talk to me." He replied striding over to the window. John sighed and gave his flatmate his well practiced _go on explain your genius to me_ look. He pulled back the curtain and pointed to the figure below.

"Although smartly dressed as ever Mycroft he has on a brand new suit that has been tailoured to hide his large stomach. Clearly the diet hasn't been going well, most likely because he has recently relocated his office closer to his favourite restaurant, making lunch trips more commonplace. His suit also unusually has the addition of a…"

"How can you even tell that from this far away?" interrupted John.

"His shoes obviously, and there is no need sound surprised." The detective huffed in his famous _aren't ordinary people idiots_ manner before continuing. "He has added to his suit a boutonniere in the lapel, suggesting a formal event, but not work related as he wouldn't be so conscious about his weight _all politicians are fat_. The question is which formal event to which I am also invited." The genius retreated to his mind palace for all of two seconds before striding over to the mantelpiece to retrieve an envelope and a letter opener. He muttered under his breath whilst neatly tearing the seal. "Obviously formal, but not a party, funeral no Mycroft would have said, wedding- could my brother be getting married, or possibly…"

John caught part of the verbal thought process, "Why did you even entertain the idea, who would Mycroft be getting married to? I know he's been making eyes at Greg but really?"

For once Sherlock broke off when his friend started talking to listen. "Clearly not Mycroft John, my younger brother, Merlin."

John just stared at Sherlock before exploding verbally. "WHAT THE HELL SHERLOCK YOU HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER! How did I not know about this?"

"It was unnecessary for me to tell you until now."

"Ishelikeyou,orlikeMycroft? Howoldishe? Whydon'tyoutalktohim? Doyouhaveanyothersiblingsthatyou'veneverbotheredtomention? Where…"

"Stop asking nonsensical questions that I have no time to answer."

"No time, but Sherlock I've just found out you have another brother and all you give me is his name!"

"Yes John, go get ready whilst Mycroft is still on the phone. Before you ask, there is no other reason why my dear _elder_ brother wouldn't have intruded already if not for his phone."

"What the fuck am I getting ready for?"

"The wedding John, weren't you listening." Sherlock was quite exasperated by now and it was beginning to show.


	2. Chapter 2

Later when John was ready and Mycroft had finished on the phone before ordering Sherlock to _'for havens sake put a jacket on'_ they all climbed into Mycroft's town car. And set off for the registry office.

John hadn't been allowed to see the letter but what he could pick up form the two Holmes brothers half spoken and half deduced conversation was that it wasn't their brother that had posted the invitation letters. They seemed to conclude that it must have been his fiancé, one Arthur Pendragon.

It was all still a lot for the doctor to take in. But he decided to process it later when there weren't two geniuses arguing in his ear.

"…is chairman of Pendragon Industries, and is 34, 4 years elder then our dear brother."

"I suppose you have people in place."

"Indeed, it is unlikely that we were followed or that my measures put in place prior to this event to distance him from our lives have failed. I do not believe that our enemies will have connected the three of us and do not see Merlin as a weakness or possible point of exploitation in either your or my work Sherlock…"

John zoned out again. He'd get the whole story from Sherlock later.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up outside the registry office beside a small group of people dressed for a wedding. Sherlock began deducing instantly. All friends of both Merlin and this Pendragon character, except a girl with long raven hair- sister perhaps. One young recently married couple and four soldiers currently on leave and one low budget artist.

The trio stepped around the group where John was informed Merlin would be he was excited to meet the third Holmes. Although also worried that he might be a mini-Mycroft. Neither brother had felt inclined to enlighten him on their journey.

They walked through the large double doors and through a corridor and up a staircase which led to a large open plan room lined with seats and a raised platform at one end where a young man was stood. The man turned to face the three and gasped.

"Myc, Sherly what are you doing here?" John tried to cover his laugh with a cough at the nicknames but was still treated to a pointed glare from Mycroft. "It was Arthur wasn't it, he's so sweet! I'm glad you're here I wanted to call but you didn't leave me with any way to contact you. I'm still angry by the way but I'm glad you're both here. Will you both give me away?"

Sherlock and Mycroft both looked stunned. Mycroft was the first to recover, "Indeed, if you wish it." John nudged Sherlock but he still didn't reply a look of confusion on his face, so the doctor decided to answer for him. "He means yes. Sherly would love to."

Sherlock's head snapped round to face John and he hissed "Don't you ever use that name again John Watson." And to Merlin, "Of course I was merely confused as to why you wouldn't ask Father to fulfil such a role."

The grin on Merlin's face grew even wider and he ran towards his brothers. He rapped the two up in a long limbed embrace, neither of the elder Holme's responded, only stood stiffly in their brother's arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said in a mock Sherlock tone. "Siger doesn't approve of me and Arthur, isn't that why you guys dropped contact with him?"

Merlin ceased his hug and turned to John with a hand extended. "Hi there, you must be Sherlock's flatmate." The boy laughed with a musical tone when John looked shocked. "Thought I was too normal to be a true Holmes did you. Just because I'm actually friendly." He laughed good naturedly at his brothers expressions too.

Just then the deduced artist ran into the room her bridesmaid dress fluttering behind her.

"Whoa Freya, don't run, don't want you in those heels of yours."

She glanced at the three unfamiliar faces before turning to merlin. "He's here with the flowers, you need to go into the other room whilst we get set up. Wouldn't want you seeing him before the big moment."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was caught up in a wedding whirl, flowers were placed, chairs shuffled and people positioned. Then the ceremony flew buy as people cried, photos were taken and confetti thrown.

The wedding party had gathered in the downstairs lobby and Merlin was eagerly introducing his brothers to his new husband. "Arthur I still can't believe you managed to find them."

"Neither can I, how did you manage to discover our contact information when I used every possible resource to distance Merlin form us?" Asked an expressionless Mycroft.

"Um, well, it was Lance who found the guy. I was abroad getting shot at when he sent me a letter giving me the details of a guy who _'has all the numbers'_. I contacted him and he helped me, seemed like a nice chap didn't even ask for anything in return when I explained about Merlin."

Sherlock and Mycroft both woe grim expressions contrasting to the smiles of the newlyweds.

"And by any chance was his name Jim Moriarty?"

"Ye, how did you…Oh right Merlin said you guys were just as clever as him." The couple had become lost in each others eyes, oblivious to Mycroft's panicked texting and Sherlock's blank expression as he retreated into his mind palace.


End file.
